Choice
by Blader 25
Summary: TRON: Uprising: AU ending to Tagged. He made a choice to train her. She makes a choice to fight for her home. Together, they may have a chance of winning. One-Shot, can have more chapters if viewers want it to.


"Your cause is right, but we're not in your army."

"Hey, it's a good thing Tron lives. Argon needs you."

Those two statements echoed on Beck's mind before he heard Mara speak.

She defiantly bawled a fist, looking Tron in the eye. "I'm still in. I'm ready for this, no matter the risk."

Beck's mind flashed back to earlier that night, watching as Mara had been shot, falling into the cold night air.

Sighing, Beck lowered his head.

"Perhaps...with training...she could do better? Not worry about his safety? No...she had been making sure he would be okay. That...maybe if revealed everything, in front of Tron, it would all sort out. Besides, she seemed valuable for the cause because of her devotion." He though to himself, reaching a solution.

"Good. Then come with me. We're heading back." He said, activating his Light Jet.

"Where? Why?" Mara asked, anxiously boarding the craft, holding onto to Beck.

"We're going to meet my...trainer." Beck said, slowly ascending above Argon into a good height.

"You mean, Flynn? Why would Tron need a trainer?" Mara asked, amazed by the twinkling lights of the city below her.

"No...Someone else." Beck said, looking back over his shoulder at Mara. She seemed peaceful, a rare change from her normal worrying about Tesler.

Tron watched the screen in front of him, checking various data feeds. He had seen the scene go down through a passerby security camera.

Tesler, despite being a smart adversary, had yet to understand that he needed better firewalls on his equipment.

Closing the screen as he heard Beck enter, Tron turned to face him.

"Hey, I'm back. Just so you know-" Beck began, helmet still up.

"We have a guest." Tron finished. Quickly turning his eye, he noticed Mara's head peeking beyond the door.

"You can come in, I don't bite." Tron offered, as Mara slowly entered.

"Yeah, when you don't want to take an arm off." Beck replied.

Mara stopped in front of the pair, confused.

"Wait...if you're Tron, and you're Tron...who is who?" She asked.

Tron looked over his shoulder at Beck.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked.

Beck sighed again.

"I didn't exactly want to do it in public where people could see me."

Removing his helmet, Mara gasped.

"Beck?! You're the Renegade? Then...that means you must be Tron.

But...why?"

Beck lowered his head, clenching his fists.

"I couldn't stand by as Argon was caught in Tesler's iron grip. I lost a city...and a friend."

Mara put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "Beck, we all lost a friend that day. Me, you, even Zed. But you're the only one to do something meaningful with it."

"Thanks, Mara. Perhaps you can do something meaningful with it to now." Beck said back.

"Mara." Tron asked.

"Yes sir." Mara responded, looking back at Tron.

Taking Beck's Disc off his back, Tron motioning forward with his other hand as Mara gave him her own Disc in return.

"Since you seem committed to the Uprising, you'll need to blend in with Beck." Tron stated, placing Beck's disc atop Mara's as the information for Tron's suit passed from one disc to another.

Once they had finished the exchange, Tron retuned the disc's to the respective owners.

Placing her disc upon her back, Mara gasped as her normal outfit became cloaked in white, the Mark of Tron glowing as she looked on in pride and awe. Once the outfit had finished, she looked back at Tron.

"This is a tremendous honor, sir. I won't let you down." She pleaded.

"She made a better first impression than you. I'm impressed." Tron faintly smiled.

Turning back to look at Argon, Tron continued. "If Tesler thinks that their are two Renegades in Argon, he'll be more likely to panic, as he will feel more threatened."

"However, with double the pressure, their might be a chance he may hunt down whoever he thinks the Renegades are, at whatever cost." Mara stated.

"Double the risk, double the reward." Beck said aloud.

"So, you ready to train?" He asked Mara.

Mara looked him back in eye. "Are you afraid to lose?"

"Not at all." Beck said back, as the two walked towards the training center.

Tron continued to look at Argon from the window.

"Perhaps now he'll have a reason to hold back...if she can keep him in check."


End file.
